


Clothes Make The Man

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Clothing, Malcolm's rambling thoughts, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Clothing was important, a lesson he had learned from his upbringing at a young age. Ainsley teased him about his unusual choice of clothing but he also rarely saw her wear anything other than clothes made by the family’s tailor so she was a hypocrite in her own right.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Clothes Make The Man

Clothing was important, a lesson he had learned from his upbringing at a young age. Ainsley teased him about his unusual choice of clothing but he also rarely saw her wear anything other than clothes made by the family’s tailor so she was a hypocrite in her own right.

The cold weather that came in the fall and winter made it the only time of year people didn't bother him about wearing a full suit. He knew it othered him and made him stick out but he was years past caring. The weight of each layer brought a level of comfort he wasn't quite able to explain. The cloth squeezed him in all the right spots. Even the routine of putting it all on one piece at a time brought peace to his mind.

That wasn't to say he didn't own or feel comfortable in other clothes. He had a collection of butter-soft dark blue, gray, and black Henley's and cable-knit sweaters, along with a few pairs of comfortable joggers.

His socks were all handmade with flat seams as to not aggravate him. It was a luxury that most people didn't consider but he found made a world of a difference. He had attempted to wear store-bought socks during college but after a few hours of not being able to concentrate on anything but the itchy seam against his toes, he threw them away.

He knew he was privileged to have a wardrobe like his. He was very well aware that the cost of just one of his suits was more than the amount a minimum wage worker made in a year. He tried to alleviate some of his guilt by donating suits and clothes to homeless shelters across the country but it didn’t feel like nearly enough.

Tucked away in a box at the bottom of his closet he kept clothing that was special for him for different reasons. A scarf Ainsley had knit him when she had decided to pick up the skill. Two of Gil’s sweaters he had stolen as a teenager. A winter coat he’d borrowed from Vijay and never returned. A pair of his mother’s silk gloves she used to wear on date nights, a reminder of happier times.

He had no proper answer to why he liked wearing suits so much. Maybe it had something to do with wearing a boarding school uniform for the entirety of his teen years. Maybe, as his mother used to tell him, it was his suit of armor. His protection from the drabness and negativity of the rest of the world. Maybe he used it to accentuate the difference between him and his father. His father had always been one for soft layers, sweaters, and vests. Or maybe he just liked looking well put together. All he knew was that after over a decade of wearing a suit almost daily it was his signature look and he didn’t plan on changing that any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about Malcolm and his clothes.


End file.
